


Not A Typical Honeymoon

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [74]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Foot Massage, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Just Married, Married Characters, Married Couple, Married Life, Massage, McCoy Cooking, Molly Doesn't Know She's Pregnant, Roleplay Logs, Tired Molly, Working Honeymoon, after work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy muses on the fact that he and his wife are probably never going to get a proper honeymoon at this point, but at least they can have small moment like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Typical Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So this is a two-part answer prompt of a sort. **sideofrawr** wanted me to expand some of the kiss meme fic parts, so this is the "kiss on the foot" section (which I'm going to move in a few minutes in the fic) that's being expanded, and this is also an answer to a prompt from the [nonsexual acts of intimacy](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/137274126169/nonsexual-acts-of-intimacy-select-from-the) list, this time for " _shoulder rubs_." Hope you enjoy, sweetie!

He hadn’t expected their honeymoon to keep getting interrupted the way it had been. The first time, that had been important, with Jim and Rose losing so many people. But then it turned out Regina had just gone off to the island without telling anyone, and Rhea had come back almost as quickly as she’d left. In fact, they actually saw a hell of a lot more of Rhea these days, which was nice. And then not even a few days later, when they considered leaving again, She-Who-Must-Not-Be Named ended up giving birth and thanks to some help from Em’s father the baby was in James’s custody and the tramp was nowhere around.

Good riddance to bad rubbish.

He and Molly had stuck around to get to know their granddaughter, as weird as it was having one having _just_ gotten married and not even having actually _had_ James yet, but then as the month started to wear down and they knew based on past experience the chances were good Desiree would disappear just like everyone else, they had decided it would be good to give James time alone with her and for them to go have time alone to mourn what they could have had. It put a pall on what should have been a celebration, but...maybe that was just going to be the way their life together as husband and wife was going to start out, he’d guessed.

They’d only been gone a few days, though, when they got the phone calls at two in the morning from Livvy and Emalyn and James telling them to hurry up and get the hell back to New Orleans because Desiree did _not_ , in fact, disappear with everyone else. He’d grumbled a bit at the early hour and being roused out of his sleep but the look on his wife’s face when they’d gotten to their kid’s apartment and she’d gotten to hold Desiree had been worth it. If they never got to finish the damn honeymoon...so be it.

Thanks to the increase in crime that was going on in the city Molly had had to put in more hours with the coroner’s office and so their schedules were horribly out of synch and he hated it. But today he’d managed to get home before her and was making dinner for her. Nothing fancy, just spaghetti and meatballs and garlic bread with her favorite cheesecake for dessert. She’d been turned off of wine lately so he hadn’t bothered to pick up a bottle, instead getting the sparkling lemonade she liked when she wanted to change things up.

He heard the front door open and he perked up. “Leonard?” he heard her call out.

“In the kitchen,” he called back.

It took her a few minutes but soon he heard her footsteps as she approached. “Oh, my feet ache,” Molly said as she came into the kitchen.

“I _might_ be convinced to give you a foot massage,” McCoy said, watching her move. She was moving gingerly and he used the wooden spoon he was stirring the spaghetti sauce with to point to the living room. "Go sit down. I’ll be there in a few.”

She nodded and then shuffled back out. He turned off the heat under the sauce, checked the water for the pasta and saw it hadn’t started boiling yet. He had about twenty or so minutes till he needed to come back into the kitchen, give or take. He made his way out to Molly and then lifted her feet up, setting them on his lap. She had already taken her socks and shoes off and he began to knead one of her feet, and she gave a soft moan. “Oh, that feels so good,” she murmured.

“Yeah?” he said with a grin.

“Yes,” she replied. 

He ducked his head down slightly and kissed the top of her foot. “Is there anything else that needs a massage?”

“My back could use one,” she said. “And my neck and shoulders.”

“I'm willing to do whatever you need to feel better. I mean, I could give you a full body massage,” he said, going back to kneading the sole of her foot. “Or maybe go sit in the hot tub after dinner and I could join you?”

“I don’t mind waiting for dinner for the hot tub,” she said. “Especially if it’s swimming costume optional.”

His grin got wider and he shook his head. “You, Molly, are a minx. Let me go turn off the heat under the water and then I’ll go meet you out by the hot tub, okay?”

“Okay,” she said. She sat up and the frowned. “On second thought, let’s not.”

“Still feeling ill?” he asked. She’d mentioned she thought she had a stomach bug of some sort. It had been the other reason he hadn’t picked up any wine when he’d picked up the ingredients for dinner; he didn’t want to make a queasy stomach any worse.

She nodded. “I don’t understand it. But It’s just...” She shook her head. “It was such a lovely idea, too.”

“Well, I can still give you a back rub and a shoulder rub and everything,” he said.

“That would be nice,” she said with a smile. She sat up more, moving slowly, and when she was fully upright she turned so her back was to him. He moved closer and began to work on her shoulders. He knew the type of tension she got doing her work at the coroner’s office; when they lived together years ago he used to give her massages to get the tension out of her neck, so he knew all the tricks and where all the spots where the most tension was. “You really do have magic fingers,” she murmured after a few moments.

“Yeah, well, you’ve known that for years,” he said with a chuckle.

“I should try and return to favor,” she replied. 

“Maybe we could substitute a shower for the hot tub, if you’re up for it after dinner,” he suggested, leaning forward after a moment and pressing a kiss on the back of her neck. “And you can work some magic with _your_ fingers.”

“Mmmm, that sounds like a good way to spend an evening,” she said, turning from how she was sitting to face him, giving him a grin. “Or if you go turn off the water to the pasta, we may not even have to wait for the shower before either of us put our fingers to good use.”

“Yeah?” he asked, suddenly getting _quite_ interested in these alternate plans for this evening. 

She nodded, leaning in to kiss him, a kiss he quite eagerly returned. “Just to give you an idea.”

“Water first,” he said, regretfully pulling away and getting off the couch. He may not actually be on his honeymoon in some exotic locale or even on his wife’s private island, it was true, but damn if he wasn’t acting like a man who hadn’t just gotten married to the love of his life. And he wouldn’t want it any other way, either.


End file.
